The present invention relates to a gas pressure spring particularly utilized in a chair and provided with a safety device.
Gas pressure springs of the type under discussion include and outer tube which is drawn at one end thereof and at the other end of which a piston rod projects.
Gas pressure springs of this type have been utilized in office chairs as elastic or cushion elements and seat-adjusting elements. The outer tube of the spring in these constructions, which projects downwardly from a seat carrier is subject to high bending stresses or loads which can cause a break of the outer tube in exceptional cases and an accident due to blasting of the safety device on the outer tube of the spring, the blast could be caused by high gas pressure. A danger of blasting of the safety device on the outer tube may be avoided by providing on the upper end of the tube a drawn open portion.